Glitter and Gold
by allonsysilvertongue
Summary: Three times Tony bought Peter something expensive and the one time it wasn't.
1. Chapter 1

_i._

"Get that box by the door on your way out."

Keeping his physics textbook back into his bag, Peter glanced behind him to where Mr. Stark was pointing his screwdriver at. The man in question was busy inspecting his blaster, the safety goggles firmly fixed to protect his eyes.

It was a small unassuming orange box, enough to fit on the palm of Peter's hand. He had seen it when he was coming into the workshop hours earlier but had paid no mind to it.

"What is it?" he questioned, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder.

Without even looking up, Mr. Stark said, "Find out. See you on Sunday, kiddo."

He knew a dismissal so without asking another question for fear of annoying his mentor, he grabbed the box. With a _'see you, Mr. Stark_ ,' he left the workshop and made his way to the elevator that would bring him down to the lobby.

The familiar black car was waiting for him out front. Happy was leaning against the car, scrolling through something on his phone with a frown on his face. When Peter greeted him, he looked up briefly and grunted something in reply as he moved towards the driver's side of the car.

"Mr. Stark finally allowed me to lay the wires for his blaster," Peter said excitedly even though Happy had not asked. "He says I can work on his old Iron Man suits. For practice. How cool is that?"

"Hmm."

Peter leaned back against the black leather seat, not even taking offence at Happy's lack of interest. He knew Happy actually did listen to whatever he had to say, he just liked to pretend otherwise. It was only a few minutes later, as they were driving down Queen's Boulevard that Peter remembered.

Leaning forward to reach the backpack between his legs on the floorboard, Peter unzipped it and rummaged around until he found the box. He took off the lid without really paying attention to the logo of the brand printed at the top and gasped.

Sitting snugly in the box with the brown leather strap wrapped around a cushion was a chronograph Fossil watch. The crown and bezel was matte black with a dark brown crystal. The hands and dials were tinted with rose gold.

"No way," Peter breathed.

 _It matched,_ he recalled with a start. He had seen Mr. Stark's Jaeger-LeCoultre timepiece with its rose gold hands. While he wasn't sure if Mr. Stark had done it consciously or he was just partial to the colour but something swell in Peter's chest.

"Like it?" Happy asked, jolting Peter back to his senses.

"I – I can't have this," he shook his head, his gaze still fixed on the watch. He didn't dare take it out from the box, afraid that the car might suddenly brake thanks to New York's traffic and the watch would slip from his fingers. "It's p-probably expensive. It is, right?"

"Don't worry about it. Boss got it for you. He said something about it being his fault that your watch was broken."

"It was an accident. Nobody was at fault. Okay, maybe partly my fault. I just put my watch on the counter while working. I didn't think that part of his suit might drop on it. It's no big deal – it was a cheap watch. May got it for steal at Salvation Army."

Happy watched him from the rear view mirror.

"Doesn't matter," the man shrugged. "That watch was destroyed and now he's got it replaced. It's what he does."

Still, Peter couldn't wrap his head around it. The most expensive thing Peter owned was his Spider-Man suit. Before that, it was probably his laptop. He had saved pocket money that May and Ben gave for school and at the same time had worked for some cash by repairing some of his neighbour's old electronic gadgets.

All his life, if he wanted something, he worked hard to get it. He never asked May or Ben for anything unless it was needed for school, like his backpack. They had taken him in and raised him up and he didn't want to be a burden more than he needed to be so to be given a watch he didn't even ask for was a bit of a shock.

"I can't have this, Happy. It – It doesn't feel right," Peter shook his head, carefully replacing the lid back on the box. It was a very handsome watch and Peter wished his conscience would be quiet for once but that wasn't who he is. "Mr. Stark's already given me the suit and he's – he's helping me so much already. I don't… I don't want to profit from him. This isn't what it's about."

He meant it. If he hadn't met Mr. Stark, May and him would have just replaced the shattered watch with some knockoff from Chinatown. He could survive on that. He didn't need a fancy watch, just something that could tell him the time and date. Hell, even his phone could do that.

As if sensing his thoughts, Happy grumbled, "Look, kid, now there's no reason for you to be late to practice 'cause your phone which is constantly on low battery is in your bag. You think I've forgotten that you made me wait for forty minutes 'cause you didn't have a watch on you and your phone died?"

"I'm sorry about that, Happy," Peter apologised for the umpteenth time.

"Wear it for dinner this Sunday. He'll like it."

With that tone in Happy's voice, Peter didn't pursue the topic any further. He kept his silence, focusing instead on the traffic outside until they pulled up at the quiet alley behind his apartment building.

When Sunday came and Peter sat down for dinner across Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts at their apartment, Peter nervously took out the box from his bag. Knowing that Mr. Stark didn't like to be handed things, Peter placed it on the table before he slowly slid it across towards his mentor.

The man's eyes tracked his every move.

"Mr. Stark…."

Tony's gaze snapped up to him and Peter squirmed.

"You don't like it."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, one which Peter was quick to refute.

"No, no, it's not like that, Mr. Stark. I like it. It's an awesome watch. It's very nice and all but I – I can't accept it. I know you kinda dropped a part of your suit on my watch but I don't blame you. I shouldn't have put my watch there. I should have taken better care. So – So really, Mr. Stark, you don't have to get me a watch to replace that one and like, knowing you, it's probably expensive 'cause you've got this exquisite taste."

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow and Peter felt as if it had put a foot in his mouth.

He tried to back track, stumbling over his words.

"Not like that's a – a bad thing," he finished lamely.

"It's a Fossil watch that I got you, not Patek Philippe," Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. "Will you just relax?"

Peter blinked, clueless. He didn't think now was the time to find out who or what a Patek Philippe is.

"Umm…"

He cast his eyes down to his plate, poking on his chicken. He wasn't sure _how_ to make Mr. Stark understand.

Ms. Potts, who like May, was always somewhat attuned to his feelings, placed a comforting hand on his back.

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"There's nothing wrong," Mr. Stark chimed in. "It's a watch. He'll take it."

"Shush, Tony. You can't just shove things into people's face. You need to _listen_."

Peter blanched, appalled that he was the reason Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark was currently bickering over dinner. Granted, there was always something they didn't agree on at some point but that something had never been him.

"Please don't argue. I'm sorry," Peter interjected before it could escalate. "I – I just mean… I mean, I don't want Mr. Stark to think that I – I'm taking advantage cause he's a billionaire. My watch was cheap. I think it was just like $10. Y - you don't have to replace it with this. And I really, really like just hanging out with you, Mr. Stark. I like working with you at the workshop so you don't have to get me anything. You've already given me the suit and that's – that's the _best_ thing."

"And now I'm giving you this watch," Mr. Stark slid the box back to him. "I won't take no for an answer. It's durable, it's good. You can wear it every day to school and it'll last."

"Really, Mr. Stark, _thank you_ but I – I don't think May would let me accept it either. What will people at school think? I've never… I can't – "

"It's a gift, kid. Besides, when you spoil something that belongs to someone, you should compensate them."

"But – "

"Don't hurt my feelings, Pete."

Peter shot him a dirty look at that statement.

"That's not fair," Peter huffed but he reached out to take the box. "You know I'd never do that."

Mr. Stark smirked. Still, Peter was aware of his eyes on him and with clumsy fingers he took the watch out of the box and fastened it on his wrist. He turned his wrist this way and that, admiring the way the watch glinted under the lights.

"Looks good on you," his mentor remarked.

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "T-Thanks, Mr. Stark."

"Word of advice, don't bother about what people think," Mr. Stark said, "just do whatever the hell you want."

"I would listen to the first part of that advice," Ms. Potts added, "but will strongly encourage you to completely disregard the second. It will land you in hot water eventually."

* * *

 _Here's another 3 + 1 from me. One day i'll graduate to a 5 +1 but for now, I'll just stick with something small and manageable with the time I have! :) I hope you've enjoyed the first part and for those who is interested, here's a link to the watch :_ . (if the link doesn't work, you can head to my tumblr - same username)


	2. Chapter 2

_ii._

When it comes to spending money – especially on Pepper or Peter – Tony didn't really think twice about it. He did after all built the kid a multi-million dollar suit and continuously upgraded the specs for a more new and improved suits.

Those upgrades cost money, not that he had ever told Peter how much an individual suit was really worth. Tony was more than willing to do it, to continue giving the kid, because each suit upgrade was designed to protect Peter, to keep him safe while he was out on the streets and to alert Tony in case he was ever in danger.

Compared to the monetary cost of the suits, it really wasn't that big a deal when he made the phone call for an appointment to the showroom. Well, to him at least.

But the look on Peter's face when he tossed the key in the air for the kid to catch was _not_ something Tony had expected. He had expected an exuberant whoop or a smile at the very least.

Then he remembered the Fossil watch. He recalled how the kid had resisted the gift before finally caving in.

Peter really did have something against receiving anything other than his suit from him, Tony realised.

When Tony opened his mouth to say something, Peter was already shaking his head.

"I can't."

It really wasn't the two words Tony wanted to hear. A _'that's awesome'_ would have been such a welcome relieve.

"No such thing," Tony told him. "It's yours. Just don't wreck it. You're underage now but when you're old enough, don't ever drink and drive. Otherwise, no rules. It's yours, enjoy."

"No way, Mr. Stark. This is too much," Peter stood his ground.

Tony turned, facing him fully. He crossed his arms and asked, "How's this too much?"

"I – I didn't ask for it," the kid said, gesturing behind him.

It made Tony rolled his eyes.

"Sure, kid, it's called a surprise," he clapped his shoulder, "for your accomplishment. Now come along."

"Mr. Stark, I – I didn't tell you that I passed my driving just so you could get me a car. You're – You're mistaken."

" _I'm_ mistaken?"

Peter grimaced.

"No that's not – I," he huffed exasperatedly.

The frustration was evident on his face.

As much as Tony would love to seize this opportunity to get a word in, he didn't. He waited for Peter to say whatever was on his mind. He needed to listen after all – Pepper had told him to.

"I just wanted to – to share the good news, Mr. Stark. I didn't mean for you to take it as me wanting a car. It's just something – something I'm proud of. I was just happy that I got to take my license and that I – I passed and I wanted to share that with you."

"It's something _I'm_ proud of, too," Tony stressed the part, "and you coming to me to … share that with me… that's great. When you told me, I wanted to do something for you, Pete, 'cause this is something to celebrate, right?"

"Thanks, Mr. Stark, that means a lot, seriously. I'm just happy that you're proud of me," he mumbled the last part, as if he was a little embarrassed to say it out loud. "It's all I want."

Tony let out a breath.

"Let me just do this for you, kid. Why won't you let me?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Is this how you show it? By getting me something… A car?"

Peter seemed genuinely curious. His brown eyes were staring up at Tony, searching for an answer to his question. There was no malice in his question and yet, Tony couldn't help the slight defensiveness creeping into him.

Was he not doing this right? He had asked Rhodey whose own father had gotten him a Plymouth when he got his license so that was an opinion in his favour. He had asked Barton about it as well and while he had said that he would transfer ownership of the tractor at the farm to his son, Tony took it to mean that the principle remained the same – there was nothing wrong in giving Peter an automobile.

"Something wrong?" Tony frowned. "I'd have thought kids your age would be jumping with joy at getting a _brand new_ car."

The moments those words left his mouth, Tony realised it was a mistake. Peter never did well when he was outright confronted that way. He was _always_ trying to please him and this time it was no different.

The horror flashed briefly before Peter's face closed off entirely. He blinked once, twice and in a split second, he forced a smile on his face.

Something in Tony's chest hurt badly. He shouldn't have acted that way. Peter and him had come a long way, and the kid was comfortable being around him. He didn't mean to snap at Peter the way Howard had done countless times with him whenever he grew impatient.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," he stammered.

"No, kid," he sighed, trying to set right the wrong. "Not something you have to apologise for."

"I – I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful cause I'm not. I really, _really_ , appreciate you getting me a car. It's not like your – your fault or anything that _I'm_ uncomfortable. It's not on you. I guess… that's something I have to work on, like you've said before," Peter threw him a sheepish grin and added, "It's a super cool car, Mr. Stark."

Sensing a 'but', Tony waited except it never came.

Peter merely pocketed the keys, shoving them deep into the pocket of his jeans. "Seriously, Mr. Stark, thanks a bunch!"

Tony was moved to ask if he would like to take it out for a drive but he figured that he shouldn't push the kid. The fact that he actually kept the keys was a win for Tony and besides, Peter was already walking back towards the direction of the workshop.

It took Tony three weeks to notice that the car he got for the kid had never actually left the garage. He scrolled through the closed circuit videos in F.R.I.D.A.Y's database just to be certain and the car remained exactly where Tony had parked it when he brought it back from the showroom.

Peter had never driven it.

He picked up his phone, fully intending to find out the reason from Peter, if the kid wanted a different car or if the bright red paint was too obnoxious for the kid's taste. Truthfully, he just wanted to make the kid's commute easier but Happy was _still_ complaining about having to ferry the kid back and forth to Queens whenever they stayed too late working at Tony's workshop.

Drumming his fingers on the work bench, Tony waited with the phone pressed to his ear. When a minute, and then two passed without Peter answering his phone, Tony grumbled something about throwing the damn phone in the river if he wasn't going to learn to pick up only to realise that the kid was now likely to be in decathlon practice.

He would call again later, he decided.

Tony was about to set to work on his repulsor when his phone rang. He snatched it up and answered without looking to see who it was.

"Mr. St – Tony."

He recognised that voice. It was a voice he knew well by now, thanks mostly to Peter Parker.

"May," he greeted. "How can I help you? Spidey giving you more trouble?"

To his credit, May laughed. It was a long standing joke between them that Peter's nightly patrol as Spider-Man was something that while she allow still gave her a headache – especially when she had to pry the extent of Peter's injuries from him since the kid was never going to be forthcoming on that front. Tony had upgraded the suit so Karen would provide a health report to F.R.I.D.A.Y at the end of each of Peter's patrol which he, of course, shared with May, if only to slow down the process of her having more grey hairs.

They had called this _co-parenting_ , a word that had made Tony shudder at the beginning before Pepper pointed out that he had been doing it since he walked into Peter's apartment in Queens that first time.

"Sorry to bother you, Tony, but I _just_ checked my roster and I have been scheduled to work double shift this weekend. We're a little short on manpower with the holidays coming up and I was wondering – _hoping_ \- if you could -"

"Of course," Tony cut her off, already knowing her request. "I'll send Happy to pick him up on Friday night after dinner. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," May gushed. "Thank _you_."

"You and your kid need to stop thanking me for every little thing," he rolled his eyes, not that the woman could see it. "I like doing them. We're not strangers anymore."

"We're not," May hummed in agreement.

"Hey, got a question," Tony threw that bit in casually. "I don't know if you're aware but I got the kid a car. It's been sitting in the garage – _my_ garage - for weeks now. I get that Peter's a little uncomfortable with me getting him anything but I thought I convinced him about accepting the car."

There was a pause, a quiet inhale and Tony could picture May at the other end of the line trying to figure out how best to break whatever it was to him.

"About that, Tony, Peter's…. He's a little upset about it. Not with you specifically, just in general. The circumstances of it…."

"Anytime now, Parker," Tony joked, trying to hide his discomfort at the thought of having made the kid upset.

"He's been quieter than most and that is actually the reason I'm not too keen about letting him spend the weekends alone. He said he didn't mind but I'd rather he be around Pepper and you. So please, occupy his weekend."

"Tell me, May. What's upsetting the boy?"

He felt like this was the sort of conversation one had while sitting down just in case so he moved around the work bench to settle on a stool.

Five years ago, if someone had told him that somehow he would find himself in this situation, worrying about a teenager whom he just willingly bought a car for because he wanted to, he would have suggested that the person go through a thorough medical check-up.

But as it were, things are different. They had both nearly lost Peter and now that they have him back post The Snap, it became an unspoken mutual agreement that they both would look out for him even if Peter insist that he was capable of taking care of himself.

 _Co-parenting._

"When he was still around, Ben had made Peter a promise that once he gets his driving license, he would take Peter to get his first car. I – I think it's just brought back some memories and the things that could have been if it had been different. It's really not on you, Tony."

"Oh, shit," Tony exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know."

"You couldn't have possibly known. Peter doesn't talk about his uncle much."

"Look, May, where the kid is concern, I'm not trying to replace your husband. There's always going to be a space between Peter and I – that's where Ben is. But I…."

"I know," May said softly. "You want the best for him, so do I. But Peter's sometimes prone to bouts of melancholia if he's reminded of the past and you know how he is, Tony, he doesn't really _share_. He thinks he's trying to protect me that way, that I have enough on my plate without having to worry about him and this – his feelings, his emotions, his thoughts – it's not something Karen can report to us about."

Tony clenched his left fist, rotating it absentmindedly.

"Don't get offended that he's not driving the car. Give him time."

"Not offended, just wondering," Tony muttered.

"If I may make a suggestion…?"

"Yeah, anything."

He was all ears. Peter could be an open book at times but he was also a teenager, and Tony wasn't very good at reading them.

"Maybe you should have made Peter part of the process… Bring him to the showroom, let him pick the car he wants. Get him more involved, you know?" May said. "He'll resist and he'll insist it's not something he needs or wants and he'll likely choose the cheapest option there is because that's just how he is. He is a good kid, Tony."

"I don't doubt it."

"You should just talk to him. You know he'll listen. Tell him what you told me about Ben. Tell him again that you just wanted give him something because he had achieved a milestone in his life, he will let you. Be patient with him."

"Not my strongest suit," he chuckled. "I'll try. I'll do that over the weekend."

He wasn't a very patient man and when he wanted something done, he wanted it quick but where Peter was concern, he was willing to do anything for that kid.

Once May hung up, he began to compose a text to send to the kid – "Underoos, May just called. We've got weekend plans – you & I. We're putting something together. Bring some old clothes – will get dirty."

If he couldn't get Peter to accept a new car, then maybe he could get Peter to accept a car the both of them put together; something that they could customise and build from some of his and Howard's old car parts

* * *

 _Thank you all for your responses and reviews in the first chapter! They're so inspiring and motivating so I hope you've enjoyed reading the second part as much as the first :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_iii._

Tony raised the mug to his lips, studying the holographic plans. Project Hot Wheels, as Peter had named, was going splendidly and really, he couldn't even begin to describe how well Peter had taken to the idea.

After Tony had pitched the idea, they had spent an entire Saturday afternoon designing the schematics together. Over the next several days, Peter had picked colours for the cars, Pepper had chosen the leather seats and May had selected the design of the rim for the wheels. The last thing Tony expected was for it to sort of become a family project but well, what the hell? Peter came to the workshop each time smiling so brightly Tony was sure his cheeks must be hurting. It wasn't something Tony was going to complain about when the kid was actually, for once, receptive to something that Tony wanted to give, out of the world of Spider-Man.

"Hey there, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted, entering the apartment. "So I've got this really cool idea … Actually it came from Ned…"

"Guy in the chair," Tony acknowledged, to let Peter know that he actually did remember the kid's best friend.

"Yeah, so like, we're thinking of putting a little spider, nothing obvious. Just something small, maybe like at the side of the hood… As a – as a nod to Spider-Man without it being a total giveaway… Thoughts, Mr. Stark?"

"Sure, no harm," Tony shrugged, shaking his head when Peter gave a delighted whoop. "Got a species in mind? And you better think twice before saying widow spiders…"

"What if I did say black widow….?" Peter challenged, a smile playing on his lips.

"Then get out of my house."

As Peter's arm moved through the air, the light reflected off his Fossil watch and while this wasn't the first time Tony had seen him wear the watch, it still fill him with some warmth. They had talked about it over Hot Wheels – he would learn to come to terms with being handed things, especially by Peter and in turn, the kid would try not to reject the things Tony gave him. It was a lesson for both of them in trying to _accept_ things, and while there was no major improvement overnight, there was some progress.

"How's school?"

"Oh, it's alright," he answered.

He kept his phone away after texting Ned the news and plopped down on the stool by the kitchen island, waiting for Tony to finish preparing a plate of lasagna for him. _Progress,_ Tony thought, because the Peter he knew three weeks ago would have immediately insisted that Tony not trouble himself or that he had already eaten before coming.

"Practice was good. MJ's going to increase our practice hours, so it'll run for three on every alternate Fridays instead of the usual two. It's going to be so confusing to keep track so she's making Ned do up a roster to be distributed to everyone and she wants all of our calendars to sync."

Tony's face scrunched in displeasure, inciting a laugh from Peter.

"Sounds like a tough task master."

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "MJ's cool but she can be a bit terrifying, you know? Kind of like Ms. Potts with you – "

"Hey!" Tony called out, shooting Peter a look.

Peter met his gaze, unfazed. "You are sometimes afraid of Ms. Potts. _Anyway_ , MJ really wants us to win the nationals but like she's not the only one… I want to win it too. I just wish she could chill a little or something."

"Kid," Tony said, coming around to place the plate in front of Peter, "take it from me. When Pepper wants something done in a certain way, I just let her do whatever the hell she wants. Same thing here – three hours practice? Do it. If she's as terrifying as you said," Tony smirked, "then don't put yourself in the crosshair."

"Yeah, okay."

"Hmm," Tony hummed, pleased that Peter was actually listening to him. "That field trip still on?"

If Peter was in high spirit when he came in earlier, Tony's question was the needle that deflated it.

"Doesn't look like it," he said morosely. "The bus had a bit of an accident after the robotic team's field trip. Principal Morita told us that the bus is in the workshop for some repairs, won't be back in time for ours. So our field trip's been postponed. We're looking at other alternatives," Peter explained.

Tony was confused and it must have shown because Peter opened his mouth to say something but Tony beat him to it.

"What – there's only _one_ bus?"

"Yeah, only one," the kid affirmed. "But no worries, Mr. Stark, I'm not disappointed or anything."

"Could have fooled me," Tony muttered.

"Alright, maybe I am, a little. Ned and I really wanted to swing by Shane Confectionary. He read it off some Philadelphia website for tourists and it seems like a really cool place."

Tony pushed the tray closer to the kid, a silent invitation for him to have a second helping. Peter scooped a generous portion into his plate and the rest to Tony's.

"Pete, the Hot Wheels' not ready but there is a car in the garage that belongs to you. You could take that car and drive it up to that store with Ned during the weekend," Tony suggested. "We'll put Hot Wheels on hold."

The kid raised his head, cocking it to the side as if thinking the suggestion through and for a moment there, Tony really thought that he was going to bite but Peter merely shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm thinking now that I'll have more time for patrol and to be Spider-Man."

"May and I had this talk with you, kid," Tony interjected. "School _always_ comes first."

"Yeah, I know," he said, shoving the food into his mouth. He swallowed before answering, "but it's the bus, right? It's out of my control."

At that, Tony sighed. The kid did have a point.

"Why is it that your school only has one bus?"

"We have two others, Mr. Stark, but it's being used to shuttle the other students to and from school. The bus for excursion and trips, well we only have that one. It's the school's budget, I think. It's always a race to see which team can book the bus first. It's actually half the fun but it also gives some bad blood between team leaders. Like, did you know, the head of robotics is getting so much flake from the leader of the chess team? Their excursion is right after ours and now, they can't go too. I mean, it's not Hazel's fault the bus got into an accident after their trip but that's how it is, I guess."

"I'm not sure why you kids put up with all these minor inconveniences. If your school needs help or funding, your principal should be able to ask for it," Tony groused. "He's got my number, he should have called."

"Why does my principal have your number?" Peter narrowed his eyes. "Are you checking up on me?"

"No, give me some credit," Tony rolled his eyes. "Your principal however do know that he is supposed to call May and then me, in that order, the moment your grade slips up and – "

"Spider-Man will be suspended. Honestly, Mr. Stark, I've heard this lecture ad nauseam," Peter huffed. "So he's got your number 'cause like you're listed as one of my guardians?"

 _That_ gave Tony paused. The only people whose contact details were recorded in the school system are parents and legal guardians. He was none of those and yet….

"Yeah, I'm listed. Is that okay?"

Peter looked at him and Tony resisted the urge to actually squirm under the kid's gaze. He didn't know why Peter's answer was important but it made him anxious.

"Yeah, Mr. Stark, that's cool."

Tony let out a breath.

"Back to this problem at hand," he rerouted their conversation, "say the word, kid, and I'll get your school a new bus… an entire fleet."

Across from him, Peter was already shaking his head.

"Come on." Remembering the talk he had with May about actually giving Peter a choice, Tony tried to rationalize. "It's a contribution to the _school_. People do it all the time. Hey, I gave some funds to the kids at MIT – how's this any different?"

Tony knew it worked because for once, Peter wasn't actually protesting. Instead, he sat there, mulling it over.

"That's not – that's not a bad idea, Mr. Stark. The school really needs a bus or two buses. It's always a mad rush to reserve the bus before another team could…"

" _And_ this gift won't be for your sole benefit," Tony pointed out. "You get to share it this time. Remember what we said about learning to accept…"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "It's for the school."

"So it's settled then," Tony rubbed his palms together. "I'll get in touch with Principal Morita. We'll have a chat about this and the state of your science lab. I don't really like what I'm hearing from you about some of the equipment."

"Mr. Stark," Peter pleaded, "please try not to go overboard."

"It's for the betterment of society, kid. Relax. Go text your girlfriend and your guy in the chair. Tell them the trip is still on."

Peter blushed and the red was such a stark contrast against his pale skin.

"She's not – not my… She's my classmate."

"Sure," Tony shrugged, "whom you have a tiny bit of crush on."

"No – We're not talking about this."

"Why not?" he asked. "Who else are you going to talk about girls with? You talk to May about that? Come on, I want to give you some dating advice."

"I – I don't need it!"

"Yeah, you don't," Tony smiled softly, patting his shoulder. "You just be yourself kid. If the girl can't see how big a heart you have, it's her loss."

"That sounds like something May would say," Peter shot him a look. "You've been spending too much time talking to my aunt. Are you guys exchanging notes?"

Tony peered at him, searching for a sign or a clue that the kid was angry about it but there was none, only open amusement.

"Eat your dinner," he ordered.

With anyone else, after giving that command, Tony would have left them alone and make his way to the workshop but he didn't. He stayed there with the kid. As Peter ate, Tony scrolled through his phone, looking at several catalogues at once.

"How's a bus with Wi-Fi on it sounds to you?"

"That's awesome!" Peter nodded enthusiastically. "That'll be so cool. Is it – Is it going to cost a lot of money?"

"Don't worry about it," Tony waved his question away. "Look who you're talking to."

Silence descended on them, punctuated occasionally by the sound of Peter's cutleries hitting the plate. When he was done, without any prompting, he stood up to clear his and Tony's plate.

"Mr. Stark," Peter turned, leaning back against the sink, "thanks for the bus. And – And for letting me stay at your penthouse whenever May's out for work."

Tony lifted his gaze.

Peter's nightmare ever since Tony had gotten him out of the soul world had been bad. Both May and Tony realised slowly over the weeks and months that followed that a quiet environment and the stillness of it was a trigger for Peter. It brought flashback to a time when he was trapped in a void.

Their apartment in Queens was constantly filled the voices of their neighbours and noises from the streets but May was always careful not to leave him on his own for long periods of time at night, in case it became too quiet. In case he got trapped in a nightmare alone and his aunt wasn't there to pull him out of it ….

So Tony had stepped in, taking the kid in when his aunt had to work especially over the weekends. Two days without an adult around was two days too long and it wasn't a risk May and Tony wanted to take. Peter was still healing and they needed to watch over him without being too suffocating.

"It's just me here when Pepper's gone for Stark Industries business… Having you around is no trouble. You're keeping an old man company so no need for such things, Pete."

"Really, Mr. Stark, thank you. I – I just feel like that needed to be said so – so you know that I – I'm really… Really just thankful that -"

"I do know," Tony stressed. "Now come here, let me show you this bus…"

He didn't just buy the kid expensive things. He always gave the kid his time, a place in his home, it might have taken a while but also a space in his heart. His only problem was that he couldn't put that into words. He didn't know how and giving the kid material things that he thought the kid might need was his way of showing.


	4. Chapter 4

_this was a few days late. Sorry! It grew super long so I needed more time._

* * *

 _iv._

The moment Peter stepped into the workshop, Dum – E whirled to face him. Just so the robot would have something to do instead of hovering nearby Mr. Stark, who at some point would have found its proximity aggravating, Peter slung his jacket over the robot. Almost immediately, it rolled over to the other side of the room to dump Peter's jacket on the floor while picking up a bottle of green juice for him. Wrinkling his nose at the smell of beetroot and some other greens, Peter put it aside. Mr. Stark really had an odd taste when it came to beverages.

"Next project – you fix that thing," Mr. Stark muttered.

"See, Dum – E, Mr. Stark wants you fixed. He won't get rid of you." Peter came around the bench. "Oh, by the way, May says 'hi'."

Behind the new mask for his armour that Mr. Stark was working on, he gave a noncommittal grunt, not that Peter was expecting something more.

"This is for you, Mr. Stark."

He lifted the paper bag filled with an assortment of candies and chocolates, courtesy of the confectionary shop.

"Just something from the field trip… You got us the bus so this is a little present that the team put together for you."

The man lifted the face plate to take a look at what Peter had brought in before he tapped the piece on his chest twice and the entire mask retreated from his face.

"Got a card to go with it," Mr. Stark pointed to the small card pasted on the front of the paper bag. He leaned forward, flipping it open with a finger to read the _Thank you, Mr. Stark – Decathlon Team (Midtown High)_. "You put them up to this?"

"Nah, it was something that Ned suggested we should do," Peter answered. "You're supposed to take the bag from me, Mr. Stark. I'm not putting it on the workbench for you to take. Remember what we talk about? You got to -"

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes but allowed Peter to hand him the souvenir. "Don't be smart with me."

Ignoring that jibe, Peter let his feet carried him towards the skeleton of the car. He had missed last weekend because of the field trip but the last thing they had done after spray painting the car a dark shade of red was to fit the engine, suspension and brake.

"Did you work on Hot Wheels without me?"

Mr. Stark gave him a cursory glance before shifting his attention back to choosing the right chocolate flavor. Peter wasn't surprise when he saw Mr. Stark popping the dark chocolate bar with coffee filling into his mouth.

"Nothing new was added while you were away. You can rest easy," Mr. Stark chuckled. "I just ran some diagnostics on the oxygen sensor and the entire exhaust system. What you should be excited about, at this point, is that," he pointed his screwdriver to Peter's right. "Your new spidey suit is good to go."

"Oh my god, _really_?"

"No need to sound so surprised," Mr. Stark rolled his eyes.

Filled with unbridled excitement, Peter bounded over to where rows upon rows of Iron Man suits were housed. At the bottom row, filling the individual cavities were the five suits Mr. Stark had built for him. The Spider Armour MK IV was missing from the display case since it was currently stashed at bottom of Peter's backpack.

He pressed the button to release the MK V from its display case, running his fingers down the front of the suit.

"This is awesome, Mr. Stark! Thanks a lot!"

"The upgraded web shooters you were working on is in-built. You can now make shots from your wrists _and_ forearms," Mr. Stark explained and Peter's eyes widened at that information. He was already giddy with the prospect of putting the suit on and testing it out. "I made it bulletproof now like we talked about. May and I could do without the heart attack of you being shot at."

"I was grazed by a bullet," Peter countered. "I can't wait to put it – "

"No, it's staying there for now," Mr. Stark cut him off. "We're working on the car this afternoon."

Peter bit his bottom lip, struggling not to voice his disappointment out loud. He didn't want to be seen as ungrateful. On one hand, he really enjoyed working on Hot Wheels with Mr. Stark and he really did want to see the assignment through but on the other, a new spider-man suit was just _there_.

Their project occupied several more weeks of Peter's life, slowed down by the slew of school tests, homework and decathlon practices. There were times when Peter felt ill at ease because he was sure if Mr. Stark had been working on the car alone, he would have finished it by now. Instead, he had to work around Peter's schedule. He was sure Mr. Stark had better, more important business to attend to other than to spend it with a kid from Queens who was slowly taking up space in his workshop. Except, when Peter hesitantly broached the topic, he was told never to mention it again. His mentor appeared miffed that Peter even questioned him in the first place but in retrospect, Mr. Stark did seem more relaxed and contented when they were working on Hot Wheels together.

A week after Peter graduated from high school, they finished the project. The pair of them stood in the middle of the workshop, admiring their work.

"I can't believe it's done," Peter said breathlessly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did it, kid."

" _We_ did it, Mr. Stark," Peter gave him a smile. "So… Now what?"

"I'm thinking we'd do something special with it. How about that, huh?"

Of course Mr. Stark would want to do something big and exceptional to commemorate the event. It was just in his nature.

"O – Okay," Peter shrugged. "I'm coming up with nothing though. Like… What can we do other than drive the car…? You must have thought of something right?"

At that, Mr. Stark grinned.

"Not me. _May_ thought of something… I thought we should take up her suggestion. Seems like a good one in any case," Mr. Stark said, watching Peter carefully for his reaction as he casually propped his hip against the workbench. "You and I should take Hot Wheels out for a road trip."

Peter blinked. A road trip could take days… That was days away from being Spider-Man in Queens and he didn't know how long more he would be in his neighbourhood before he would have to eventually leave for college. Yet, the last trip he went to with his classmates had been fun. His gaze flickered to Mr. Stark. How many people would kill to have this opportunity he had - to get to spend time with Tony Stark?

"That sounds… It sounds great, Mr. Stark. I – I mean, I'm sure May's just joking, too. You don't have to cause like I – I know you're busy and – "

"No, I'm serious. Let's do it. You won't stop talking about that field trip to Philadelphia so let's take her to the road, further than Philly."

"I mean…" he rubbed his palms together. "That'll be so great, Mr. Stark, but you're like an important person with important business."

"Business is being taken care of, Pete."

"What about…" His gaze dropped to his shoes, his voice coming out softer than he intended. "What about Spider-Man? How long will we be gone? What if something happen in Queens?"

He felt Mr. Stark's hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me."

He raised his head.

"Did something happen when you went for that school trip? I was keeping an eye on your neighbourhood while you were away," he waved above his head, indicating that F.R.I.D.A.Y had been monitoring. "There was a robbery, sure, but the cops got it. Queens needs you but you need to take care of yourself too, kid, and kids your age, they go on vacation and road trips and they have fun. It's okay to have fun – you have a responsibility to yourself first."

"I – I know but…"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y's here and if something happens I will program her to alert the authorities and if it is something huge, she call on Steve. The old man's pretty free lately. That works?"

It took a while before Peter eventually nodded.

"Good. So is that a yes to the road trip? Cause I've got it all planned out – route and everything. It's going to be over five days. A two days drive to Lincoln and two days drive back with pit stops cause you might be able to drive the entire day but I need rests."

"Lincoln… New Hampshire?"

"Yeah, White Mountains, ever been? I've never been, could be fun, yeah?"

"N – No, I don't travel much. Only been to Germany, Washington and Philadelphia," he reminded.

"Which is exactly why you need this trip, kid," Mr. Stark exclaimed.

He seemed far more enthusiastic about it that it made Peter smile.

XxX

"I think we're lost," Peter made that observation calmly. Next to him, in the passenger seat, he could literally feel Mr. Stark's impatience radiating off him. "Karen, what's the next best route?"

As they were working on the car, Peter had asked Mr. Stark if he could install Karen into the system. Peter would have let the request drop if it would cause too much trouble but Mr. Stark had lighted up, as if Peter actually _asking_ him for anything was something to be celebrated.

"We're not lost," Tony snapped. "I told you to take a right at that exit."

"The GPS wasn't showing that exit, Mr. Stark."

"Kid, I know what I'm talking about. Take a right here. Right now."

The older man actually had the audacity to tap Peter's wrist persistently until he eventually took that right turn.

"Rerouting…"

Karen's response to his right turn caused Peter to shoot Mr. Stark a pointed look.

"According to the itinerary which Ms. Potts drew up and it's Ms. Potts so I know for sure that it's accurate," Peter started speaking, "we should have reached Connecticut ten minutes ago at 12.00 pm."

"So we're fifteen minutes late, who's here to care?" Mr. Stark challenged and then he pointed triumphantly. "There it is. There we go. What were you saying, kid? We're lost?"

"I – "

"Hey, we should get this in your little video diaries. About how I'm always right…"

From New York, the plan was to drive for an hour until they reached Stamford, Connecticut. Here, they were to stop for another hour which was the perfect opportunity for some lunch and a little sightseeing.

As Mr. Stark stretched his legs and walked around to ease the pressure on his back, Peter started taking photos and videos on his phone. He was going to make a travel diary like he had done for Germany and then Philly. It was something he enjoyed doing. As he took in the downtown skyline, his enhanced hearing picked up on people's whispers – _that's Tony Stark! It's Iron Man. Is he alone? Is he with the Avengers? –_ and he turned to see that Mr. Stark was aware of the attention on him. Peter recorded him taking a selfie with a young boy.

At New Haven, they made another stop. Peter took the opportunity to visit Yale University much to the confusion of Mr. Stark.

"You did apply to MIT, right?" he queried as he went after Peter. "Did you apply to Yale, too? I wasn't aware. You never mentioned. Neither did May."

He sounded mildly offended that Peter wanted to laugh. He knew just how much Mr. Stark wanted Peter to follow in his footsteps to MIT and maybe there, be better than him. But May and Ms. Potts had reiterated time and time again that Peter should be given the choice. He had applied to Empire State University as well as MIT.

"I just want to take a look…."

For the last leg of their journey that first day, Peter let Mr. Stark have the wheels. They made it to Harford twenty minutes earlier than Ms. Potts' schedule because Mr. Stark drove as if he was on a race track.

Their room at Marriott Hotel was already confirmed in advance. Because of who he is, Mr. Stark was welcomed into the hotel almost with a kind of celebrity frenzy that made Peter uncomfortable. He tried to shrink into the background, to go on unnoticed but Mr. Stark kept Peter close to him. He tended to do that when they were faced with a possible crowd. Mr. Stark had lost him once in Titan so as he had told Peter before, he didn't need a repeat of that again and kept a tight grip on Peter's arm as they navigated across the lobby to the front desk.

Peter could hear phone cameras clicking and he was sure tonight, if he were to check his social media he would find easily find photos of them. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Do you snore?"

"W – What?" Peter frowned. "I don't…"

"Trick question. You wouldn't know, you'd be sleeping. Don't snore or I'm throwing you out," Mr. Stark said.

"Maybe we should have - " Peter said, suddenly worried. He sat at the edge of his double bed. Mr. Stark was across form him in his own double bed. "Maybe it would be better with separate rooms?"

"Maybe, but Peps handled the reservation and this is what she got us. Quote _for my boys to bond_ unquote."

If Peter thought they wouldn't be woken up by F.R.I.D.A.Y, he was wrong. The familiar female voice rang throughout the room the next morning, the source of it coming from Mr. Stark's phone.

"Good morning, boss. Good morning, Mister Parker," the AI greeted. "It is currently 7.06 am in Hartford, Connecticut. According to the programmed itinerary input into my system, there is enough time for a half day of sightseeing before you are required to continue with your journey."

Groggily, Peter rolled out of bed. They spent the next few hours at the Connecticut Science Center. There was an entire exhibit dedicated to exploring space which by some unspoken, mutual agreement they both avoided like a plague. They strolled through the science exhibition as well as engineering and Peter had never felt this happy. Not unless he was perched high on a rooftop with Queens below his feet, but this came quite close. Walking through the various galleries with Mr. Stark was something he had never imagined. This wasn't Stark Expo and half of the thing on display here were knowledge that Peter and Mr. Stark already knew but there was something innocent that brought about some child-like freedom in them both.

"You better eat up. We're driving for two straights hours till we get to Nashua."

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He ate his lunch, cleaning his plates, right down to dessert.

Mr. Stark drove. Peter napped.

That was until he was jostled awake.

"You're alright," Mr. Stark spoke gently. "You're okay."

"Yeah," he nodded, a little breathless. He pressed the heel of his palm to his eye, trying to rid the image of Thanos in Titan sneering down at Mr. Stark from his mind. "Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry, I – I didn't mean to – "

"It's fine," the man said, sparing him a glance as he continued driving. "Check out the view."

He welcomed that distraction. Mr. Stark had learnt not to prod too deep because sometimes, Peter just didn't want to talk about his nightmares.

"It's nothing like New York," he remarked, pressing his forehead against the window. "It's something – take a left. Mr. Stark, take a left there."

"What?" he slowed down, surprised.

"There," Peter pointed out. "It says Mine Falls. I – I want to check it out. Is that okay?"

"Why not?" he shrugged and let Karen plot their route.

There, they tried fishing. Peter learned that Mr. Stark had little patience for it, grumbling and complaining until Peter gave up. On an empty bench, they sat and shared frozen blueberries as they watched a kid younger than Peter reeled in a huge carp.

"I always thought…."

He stopped, not sure if he should finish his thoughts. Too late, because Mr. Stark heard and his curiousity was now piqued

"You were saying something…?"

"Nothing," Peter gave a one shoulder shrug. "It's this road trip… It's…"

"It's been good, right? I'm having a good time."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter nodded. "Me too but let's be real, Mr. Stark, you didn't enjoy fishing. I always thought that this is something I'd – I'd do with my dad or Uncle Ben, you know? Take a road trip with them… It's just – It's funny how life turns out," he said. "I'm – I'm glad you convinced me to go, Mr. Stark. I – I know you're not my dad or my – my uncle even but you're close," he averted his gaze, "and I'm super glad I took this road trip with you."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Mr. Stark. He didn't want the man to see the open vulnerability that he was sure was on his face but he became aware of Mr. Stark's arm around his shoulder and the gentle squeezed that followed.

"Yeah, me too, kid. It's something I wished my own dad had done with me," he admitted. Peter whipped his head, surprised. By now, he knew that Mr. Stark didn't really have a good relationship with his father but to openly admit this… "It's all about breaking the cycle now."

He nodded.

He remembered having heard something along those lines while he was lying through his teeth to Mr. Stark at the Staten Island Ferry but back then, he had not understood the magnitude of what it truly meant for Mr. Stark to take the step forward.

Having spent too long in Nashua, they decided to skip Concord which meant they still made it in good time to Lincoln, their goal destination. This time because Peter insisted, they checked into a bed and breakfast instead of a fancy hotel.

"Alright, Mr. Stark, get over here," Peter waved him over. "We need a selfie right in front of this B&B. I've got to send it to everyone in the group which by the way you're ghosting us on. You're in that chat so – so you can't just _not_ reply."

"It's on mute. The likes of you, May, Pepper and Happy chattering on that like a bunch of old ladies gives me aneurism."

Shocked, Peter muttered, "why are you like this?"

"Is that a meme? What did I say about memes?"

"To stop it but the point is, you _know_ memes," Peter snickered. He pushed the door and was immediately hit by a gust of wind. "You're better than the others."

"Web shooters - check," Mr. Stark said instead, putting on his sunglasses.

"Right here," Peter said, pulling on the sleeve of his hoodie to show it. "I'm pretty sure the helicopter ride is safe, Mr. Stark. No one's ever… No one's ever fallen off it during their White Mountains tour."

"Just in case," Mr. Stark replied. He walked ahead and Peter followed. "Trouble seems to follow you for some reason."

Peter took multiple photos of the helicopter, one of himself in front of it and of him and Mr. Stark. He recorded himself boarding the helicopter with a running commentary in the background.

The forty five minutes ride was amazing. The sight from up in the air was beautiful. At some point, Peter was completely mesmerized and enthralled that he had forgotten to record the view.

He had been on heights before, it was part of being Spider-Man, but it had always just been him looking at skyscrapers or looking down on humans and cars as small as the size of ants. To look at something that stretched for miles, covered in green, yellow and orange foliage was beyond anything Peter had imagined.

This mountain, it was larger than him. It stilled his mind and he felt a sudden rush of peace.

He must not have been the only one to feel it because Mr. Stark rested a warm hand on Peter's back as he leaned forward ever so slightly to get a better view over Peter's shoulder.

"This makes me think of the Lonely Mountain..."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's from The Hobbit. We had a marathon …" he said to jog Mr. Stark's memories. "It's where Smaug sleeps…"

That night, on their very last night in New Hampshire, Peter didn't feel like being cooped up inside. He was enjoying the nature and the outdoors and wanted to stretch it out for as long as possible. He sat on the hood of the car, a box of donuts was opened next to him.

"Couldn't find you inside," Mr. Stark said, walking out of their room towards Peter on the car. His hair was damp from the shower.

Peter handed the box of donut to him and smiled when Mr. Stark accepted it without a thought.

 _Progress_.

"I've never seen so many stars," Peter remarked, pointing above him. He folded his legs underneath him, making himself comfortable.

Mr. Stark leaned against the hood, taking large bites from his donut.

If May or even Pepper were here, they would have insisted that they get proper dinner. But they were two boys on their own and this was fine for them.

"This – This is the best thing to happen to me, Mr. Stark."

"I thought meeting me was the best thing," came the smug response

"Yeah, that too but this is one of the best things. I mean, like, I went on a road trip with Tony freaking Stark, _me_ a nobody from Queens."

"Wrong. You're not a nobody and I don't want to hear you refer to yourself that way again."

"Right, sorry," Peter replied sheepishly. "I – I really appreciate the things you've got me – the Spider-Man suits, the watch, the Tom Ford suit for my graduation – but the best things have always been … It's always just been you being there, you know?"

The silence spoke volumes to Mr. Stark's confusion.

"You came for my science fair and that meant a lot to me, and then you – you came for my graduation. You cleared your entire schedule to be there. You made time to build this car with me," Peter tapped the car, "and then go on this – this road trip with me. It's just you – you gave me your _time._ "

"That's it?" Mr. Stark turned to look at him. "Time is what you really value…"

"Yeah, I – I guess. I've never had any time with my dad or my mum before they – they died. Sometimes, I don't even remember how they look like, only from photos. I didn't have a lot of time with Uncle Ben either. I wish I had, Mr. Stark. It's just… It's just important, you know, to spend time with the people you care the most. I had to learn that the hard way."

He thought he must have said something wrong, put a foot in his mouth because Mr. Stark stared at him, frozen.

"Um, are you – are you okay?"

"You, kid… You're really something," he punched Peter lightly on his arm. "I understand what you're saying, Pete, I really do. I mean, hey, look at me. Howard hardly ever spent his time with me so I get why this is important to you."

Peter nodded.

"If it's not too much to ask… Can we – um – can we do it again, Mr. Stark? I – I really enjoyed it and I wouldn't mind taking a road trip again… with you."

Mr. Stark pushed himself off the hood to face Peter, a genuine smile on lips.

"Sure, kid. It could be… our thing."

Peter cocked his head at the slight hesitation in Mr. Stark's voice and _this_ , he realised, was unchartered territory for them. He had always been Mr. Stark's protégé and the man had always been someone Peter looked up to but ever since Mr. Stark dragged him from the void of the soul world back to the world of the living, something had changed. Something had shifted. Peter couldn't quite put his finger on it but whatever it was, it mattered to him and to Mr. Stark.

"Something yearly… How about that?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Yeah, that's cool, Mr. Stark."

"Good. We'll arrange something. Now, go get some sleep," the man said, tossing the empty donut box into the trash. "You're up for first driving shift."

"That's not fair. You'll get to sleep in the car."

"Like you didn't this morning when I was driving?" he retorted smirked. "Turnabout's fair play."

"Hey, Mr. Stark…" Peter paused half way back towards their room. "I know you and May worry about me going off to college and that I – I won't be nearby much but… I – I just want to say that – that, you shouldn't worry. I'm gonna be okay. I'm – I'm that kid who has May Parker and Tony Stark looking after his back so I'll be okay."

Mr. Stark leveled his gaze with Peter before he gave a curt nod.

He didn't think Iron Man was really expecting him to close the gap and pull him into a hug because he stiffened in Peter's arms. To his credit, he relaxed and patted Peter's back.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid," Mr. Stark said, his voice was a soft rumble against Peter's ear. "We'll have a lot of time."

Peter closed his eyes and tightened his grip. Time wasn't something that anyone could promise but they would make do.

* * *

 _A/N: I live in Asia so I had to do research for the field trip. I based the places on a road trip itinerary I saw online and then added in the things Tony & Peter would do. _

_So, that's it. The end of Glitter & Gold. Thanks so much for reading this story, leaving reviews/comments and giving this story some love. I really appreciate it! You can follow my WIP - Always Done What You Say or otherwise, see you in the next 3 + 1 or 5 + 1 that I might write :)_


End file.
